1. Field
Embodiments relate to a head mounted display device. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a head mounted display for correcting a distortion aberration in an optical unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a head mounted display (HMD) refers to a small-sized image display that is mounted on a head or around eyes to provide virtual reality or an immersive experience. Recently, with an increasing interest in wearable devices, HMDs with a micro display on glasses or the front of a helmet have been developed.
Implementing the HMD may include a method of enlarging and projecting a micro display to an optical unit so that it is projected directly to eyes, a method of enlarging and projecting a micro display to an optical unit so that it is projected to eyes through a connective optical unit, and a method of enlarging and exhibiting a mobile display through an optical unit.
FIG. 1 illustrates a distortion aberration due to an optical unit of a head mounted display of the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the head mounted display of the related art uses a flat rectangular display panel. An optical unit composed of at least one lens is used to form an image displayed on a display panel. However, in image formation using an optical unit, there is a problem in that the formed image is distorted by the lens aberration.
That is, the iris of an eye functions as an aperture stop and is positioned behind the optical unit, an image A displayed on the flat rectangular display panel, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is illustrated as an image B with the outline distorted due to a distortion aberration of a pin cushion shape by the optical unit.
Due to this problem, a user wearing the HMDs of the related art feels dizzy or the definition is low, so there is a need to correct a distortion aberration.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.